A Matter of Manipulation
by LadyJaeza
Summary: In which Jane Bennet is not quite what she appears and neither are her motives. Will her agreement with Wickham hold, or will her plan fall to pieces? The answer becomes a matter of manipulation.
1. A Fortuitous Meeting

_AN: While writing No Good Deed, I had several comments from people who really wanted to see the story turned into a Dark Darcy, where he was actually setting up Wickham and had killed his own father. I could not do that for them, it is just not how it worked in my head. Then a commenter suggested wanting to see a story some time where Jane and Wickham were in collusion together. I went through the comments and can't find it to attribute the idea to the right commenter, but the thought stuck and then keep trying to write itself while I was finishing up NGD. I wrote part of the first chapter and then set it aside, waiting for the right moment. For those who have been reading Smoky Dreams, this is Jane's story and she has been a bit of a brat about it. Today I was trying to listen to Darcy in order to get down chapter 8 and she waltzed in and insisted I needed to listen to her for a while AND that I needed to start posting. So, here it is folks. We have 6 chapters plus an epilogue. We may get another chapter of SD tomorrow if Darcy wakes me early, or we may not. Perhaps now that this is up Jane will step aside for a few hours. Enjoy. **  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter One – A Fortuitous Meeting**

"This is quite shocking! He deserves to be publicly disgraced."

"Some time or other he _will_ be—but it shall not be by _me_. Till I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose _him_."  
 _(Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 16)_

I smiled to myself at Mr. Wickham's words. From the beginning of his recitation to Lizzy I had suspected he was spinning a tale, but now I was certain. After all, what was he doing just then but defying and exposing the man he clearly hated, or at least held in jealous regard?

For a moment, I thought Lizzy might catch the contradiction, but she is too set against Mr. Darcy to think rationally where he is concerned. Or rather, she is too eager to hear ill of him to pay close attention to the source of that ill. Mr. Darcy had insulted her looks and appeal before they were even properly introduced, and she has not forgiven him for it, despite my attempts to alter her opinion.

Lizzy prides herself on her discernment and ability to read character, but she is really just as opinionated and quick to judge as Mama. In fact, she might be worse, for Mama is willing to adapt her judgments if she sees some form of personal gain in it. Lizzy is rarely willing to change her mind once she judges someone wanting. Fortunately, she is often correct in her judgments, but I do not think that is the case this time.

On my part, I felt something like a gleeful grin bloom inside my head. Had it shown on my face, it would be an expression far removed from the serenely smiling mask I habitually present to the world. Chance, it seemed, had finally placed the perfect tool within my reach. No matter what the risks, I intended to grab this opportunity with both hands.

Beneath his good looks and charming smile, Mr. George Wickham was clearly a liar and probably a scoundrel. This man had a reason of his own to discredit Mr. Darcy, the son of his benefactor and the man he claimed was a former friend. I could work with that and with him. After all, I had plans to change my life and future. Mr. Darcy was the only obstacle I currently could not overcome on my own. Now, if I managed the situation correctly, help was at hand and success possible.

As Lydia dragged Mr. Wickham away to join her playing lottery tickets, I considered how best to proceed. I could see Lizzy absorbing the information about Mr. Darcy and adding it to the catalog of his faults she carried in her head. I was glad I could count on her to remain reasonably polite to him despite her dislike of the man. She was doing her best to avoid offending him for my sake. Like me, she was aware of the control he could exert over his friend Mr. Bingley. Lizzy wanted nothing to interfere with Mr. Bingley's admiration for me and I heartily agreed. I wondered if she would be so accommodating if she knew I was encouraging his admiration for security rather than love. I do not think so.

My younger sister is far too idealistic for her own good, in my opinion. I may give the impression that I am the same, but I know the hard truths about our situation. Papa and Lizzy may laugh at Mama's frequent complaints that we will be thrown into the hedgerows upon his demise, but Mama has the right of it, inelegant though her expression of her fears may be. Our estate, Longbourn, is not a very prosperous one to begin with, bringing in only a little more than two thousand a year, but Papa's indolence and Mama's extravagance mean we retain almost none of the profits that should have been saved and invested for our futures.

I remember discussing the situation with my Aunt Gardiner during one of my first visits after she and my uncle married twelve years ago. I had learned even then that a smile was always better than a frown or complaints and no matter what I felt I should present myself with serenity and sweetness. I kept that gentle smile on my face as I quietly asked why Mama complained and Papa laughed.

"Do you know about the entail on Longbourn, Janey?" she asked me. Some of my family still used the childish nickname even then.

"Mama speaks of it often, but I do not understand it," I replied. This was not exactly true. I knew the entail was behind Mama's disappointment that all five of us were girls. If no brother came along to inherit the estate, then it would go to someone else when Papa died. I also knew that people tended to give more complete and revealing answers to my questions when I claimed ignorance, so I let her explain it all in her own way.

"The entail is an agreement your great-grandfather made to prevent your grandfather or father from breaking up or selling the estate. The land represents status in our society and if it is sold or divided among too many people then the position of your family is made less."

"Would our status be higher if Papa bought more land?"

"Some land is more valuable than others. It would have to be a purchase that made the overall profits of the estate higher for it to affect your family's status."

"So why does Mama complain about the entail? I know she is proud of our place in the community," I asked. I thought this was the part about brothers, but I also suspected there was more to it than that.

"The problem with the entail, from your Mama's point of view, is the requirement in the agreement that the estate can only be inherited by a direct male descendant of the family. Your great-grandfather, grandfather and father were all first-born sons and so the property descended through them. However, you have no brother to inherit the estate. If this is still the case when your father passes on, then the estate will go to the next most direct male descendant. Your grandfather had a younger brother who changed his name to Collins when married into the Collins family. That man is dead, but his son, your father's cousin, is the next person in line to inherit."

"I have heard Mama complain about Mr. Collins. Why does she believe he will send us all away from Longbourn?"

"From what your uncle tells me, the current Mr. Collins is a very unpleasant man. He thinks your father married beneath him and he has always disliked your mother."

"Why would he think Papa married beneath him?" I asked. Again, I suspected I knew, but I wanted to hear my aunt's explanation.

"It goes back to what I said about status. Your mother, her sister and your uncle are all the children of a country solicitor. He owned his own practice, but not an estate. His status was therefore lower than that of an estate owner like your father. Your uncle is considered lower still, since he is in trade, although he is wealthier than his father and possibly wealthier than your own father as well."

"So, it is all about the land?"

"Yes, that is what society dictates. I think your mother is correct that Mr. Collins would not hesitate to evict her, you and all your sisters as soon as the law allows once he inherits."

"Where would we go then?" I was becoming quite concerned.

"Most larger estates have a dower house where the widow and any children still at home can go when another family member inherits the estate. Longbourn used to have one, but it burned down shortly after your father inherited. Your grandmother had passed away before your grandfather, so it wasn't needed by anyone right away. Your father never bothered to have it rebuilt, so it is not available to you even if the entail documents give your mother the right to live in it. Your parents have saved little money over the years and, although your mother has a settlement, it is not enough for you all to live on. It is certainly not enough to afford the kind of house your mother wishes to live in or any of the other things she considers necessary. You will be very poor by her standards."

"Then why does Papa just laugh at her? Why does he not repair the dower house and save money for her to use when he is gone?" I was becoming frightened and angry, but still I kept my expression as serene as possible. Aunt Gardiner looked at me with pity in her expression, possibly sensing my fear, and she sighed.

"Your father is not a bad man, but he is lazy. In addition, he likes to feel superior to others and take enjoyment at their expense. Your mother, on the other hand, is somewhat foolish and very excitable. He has fallen into the habit of teasing and laughing at her no matter what she says. Furthermore, he knows he will not be around to be bothered by the results of his laziness. It is easier to do nothing than make the effort to rebuild the dower house and force your mother to stop spending so much money now in order to save for an uncertain future."

"Does he not care about us?"

"In his own way, I expect he does," she said with another pitying look. "His care is just not enough to prompt him to act."

I understood what she was saying. Papa would not change, and Mama would not change. That would leave me and my sisters to pay the price for their character flaws.

"I receive an allowance each month. If I save it, will that help with my future?" I had asked earnestly.

"It will not hurt to save as much as you can, Janey," she said, smiling indulgently at me. "If you save enough to make a difference, your uncle can help you invest the money and grow the amount a little larger."

I know she thought I would not save for long, but that was the start of a habit. Every month I saved at least two thirds of my allowance and sometimes I managed to put away even more. It helped that Mama often bought me the treats I might otherwise have spent the money on because I was her favorite and most beautiful child. My smile stood me in better stead than Lizzy's impertinence. She rarely received anything extra because she annoyed Mama. All the same, Lizzy also began to save after I explained the situation to her. Eventually Mary caught on and began to save as well, but neither she nor Lizzy was as concerned about our futures as I was. I knew what I was able to save was not nearly enough to support me, even with the gains from my uncle's investments over the years. As Mama often said and Lizzy took to repeating, at least one of us would need to marry well. As the oldest and most beautiful, that became my job.

I might wish for love, or at least happiness, in marriage, but that is not the primary concern. I know what poverty looks like. I have seen it in our village and I have seen it even more clearly in London. I do not want to live it. From the day of my fifteenth birthday, when Mama put me out in society, I have tried to make a good marriage. I might have succeeded sooner if Mama had not decided to help.

Twice I had almost managed to bring a reasonable prospect to the point of a proposal. Twice, Mama interfered, thinking she was helping the match along. She can be so vulgar and pushy. Both men were scared away at the thought of possibly having to support her and my four sisters after Mama brought up her complaints about the entail in company. Lizzy and I both tried to quiet her, but that is like trying to stop a raging flood with a handkerchief. If only we could have stuffed Mama's handkerchief into her mouth. It might have helped temporarily.

Now that Mr. Bingley has come and appears to like me, I have another chance. I am almost tempted to dose Mama's tea with laudanum now, but who knows what foolishness she would come out with under the influence. Since Papa will not go out into company with us I need her awake enough to be our escort. I cannot win Mr. Bingley's regard unless I am in his presence.

Mama's ideas are not all bad. Her insistence on sending me to visit with Mr. Bingley's sisters by horseback might have worked out better if I had not been drenched and caught a violent cold. All the same, it did allow me to spend several days in his house and gave me the opportunity for a few nearly private conversations with him away from Mama's interference. If only Lizzy had been willing to stay a few days longer I might have been able to leave Netherfield already engaged despite all opposition from his sisters and his friend. She is usually willing to do nearly anything for me, but not this time.

The problem all boils down to Lizzy's animosity for Mr. Darcy and his budding regard for her despite our lower social station. I have spotted it even if she has not. He has no idea she dislikes him, and he is trying so hard to hide his attraction and avoid raising hopes that he insults her without even realizing it. If he did not have so much control over his friend I would consider it amusing. I might even have given him a hint to help him along if there was a chance he would marry Lizzy and she would accept him. Ten thousand a year could support us all, even Mama.

Now, I had a plan that would take his influence out of the equation or bring it to bear on my behalf. It all depended on how much information I could obtain from Mr. Wickham and how cooperative I could convince him to be.


	2. A Cunning Plan

**Chapter Two – A Cunning Plan**

I had to wait until the evening was nearly over before I could contrive a few moment's private speech with Mr. Wickham. Lydia really should not be out, I thought yet again. In fact, she ought to be muzzled and tied up in the yard like the blacksmith's dog is kept during the day. She had demanded Mr. Wickham's attention and then flirted outrageously with him for most of the evening. I would have been far too obvious if I had tried to call him away. Perhaps laudanum in Lydia's tea is not such a bad idea. I shall have to think on that one.

Mr. Wickham seemed both flattered and curious as I pulled him slightly aside from the company. I am not sure what he expected me to say. I had a feeling he would be surprised when he found out.

"That was an interesting tale you told my sister about Mr. Darcy. Why do I suspect you left out some very important information?" I asked him. His eyes briefly narrowed in surprise and suspicion before he schooled his features back into a pleasant smile. He was not quite as practiced as I was, but he was still very good.

"Miss Bennet," he said in a mildly shocked tone, "whatever can you mean by that?"

"Do not worry, I have no intention of giving you away. It is only that you contradicted yourself a few times and my slight acquaintance with Mr. Darcy convinces me he would never ignore a bequest by his father no matter how vague the terms."

He looked at me with a hint of surprise. "Have you set your cap at Darcy, then? I understood you were destined for Mr. Bingley."

"I have hopes of Mr. Bingley, it is true, but Mr. Darcy may stand in my way. I have studied him well and want to know what you _really_ hold against him. I saw the manner of your meeting just as Lizzy did, but she is blinded by her resentment of the man who chose to publicly insult her at _their_ first meeting. I am not. It was clear you were nervous and he was very angry. That does not match the circumstances of the tale you have been spinning."

His smile became more charming, but I could see the interest and other things in his eyes. He looked me up and down before responding.

"What is the information worth to you?" he asked.

"Not what you may be implying by that look. I think it depends on what you ask for and what your goals here might be. I suspect Mr. Darcy could make life very uncomfortable for you if he wished. I also suspect you would welcome a chance to take his pride down a few pegs. I have a plan that will do that latter for you, but I cannot accomplish it alone."

I had him hooked. I could tell by his expression. He was weighing the possibilities, but he did not yet have my measure. That was how I wanted to keep the situation.

"Now is not the time..." he began.

"I agree," I interrupted. "The other officers visit our home often. Join them tomorrow morning. Perhaps you can convince one or two of them to distract Lydia, so you can sit by me instead. I will move far enough away from the group so we can talk quietly. Do not speak of this in front of Lizzy, though. I want her to keep believing exactly what you told her earlier."

"A dangerous game," he said with a wink. "I like it already."

"Perhaps there is danger," I said. "Perhaps we can both find some security."

With a smile, he bowed and kissed my hand. My own serene smile was still firmly in place. No one else would know a plan was in action.

0o0o0

I did dose Mama to prevent her interference the next day. While she had her morning tea in her room, I came to visit and tipped a few drops into her cup. Once she drank, I was not at all surprised when she said she felt sleepy and returned to her bed. I simply tucked her in and later made her excuses to my sisters when I went down to breakfast.

Mr. Wickham arrived a little while later with a small group of the liveliest officers, as I hoped he would. Three immediately moved to pay court to Kitty and Lydia. Captain Denny settled in next to Lizzy and quickly engaged her in conversation. Since Mary was in the other room torturing the pianoforte, that left Mr. Wickham to make a show of sitting beside me as a sort of last resort. I asked him about the ride from the camp in my normal voice. He answered with some gallant nonsense. We talked back and forth, slowly lowering the volume of our conversation until the others were all engaged enough in their own conversations to ignore us.

"My sister retold your tale to me last night," I said. "She believes you implicitly, even when I made a token effort to suggest there might be some kind of misunderstanding. If your intent was to have her spread your gossip, however, it will not work. She would only speak with me because she trusts I will not tell tales. If you want your story to spread, Lydia is a better choice."

I saw Mr. Wickham grimace a bit. I understood. Lydia might be fun for a man to flirt with briefly, but she was also overbearing and rather boring company since her main topics were herself and fashion.

"On that subject," I added with a warning look, "no matter how flirtatious my younger sisters might be, you will not take advantage and you will pass the warning to your fellow officers. The ruin of my family is not really in my plan."

Wickham looked over to where Lydia sat giggling while exposing a little too much decolletage. I hoped I would not have to interrupt our talk to take her in hand.

"Why should we not take what appears to be freely offered?" he asked me with a slight leer.

"Enlightened self-interest," I explained. "You may not know it yet, but my mother is a very generous hostess. Your fellow officers usually visit later in the day knowing she will readily invite them to join us for dinner and she sets a good table. It does not cost any coin to gain a fine meal, the only price is engaging in inane conversation with a few silly women. My mother's approval of these gentlemen opens doors for them to other houses as well, and more free meals. If we are ruined, _all_ those doors close to you. In addition, I will spread word that you have been lying about Mr. Darcy, trying to gain pity for yourself at the expense of a good man."

"Ah, but if your family is ruined, who will believe you?" he asked. He thought he had scored a point, but I corrected him.

"Again, you have not been here long enough to know it, but MY reputation is secure. I am sweet, kind Jane, known to one and all for my good temper and strong sense of propriety. No matter what my family does, _I_ would be believed and any attempt to discredit me would rebound on _you_." I said this in a quietly conversational tone, but he could see the truth of it as clearly as if I had stated it loudly or sworn it on the Bible.

"And what is it you want from me, sweet, kind Jane?" he asked after a moment of thought.

"It is Miss Bennet to you, and do not forget it," I said tartly, although without the least crack in my serene facade. "I want to know about you and Mr. Darcy and I will need your help to bend him to my plan."

"Darcy did refuse me the living his father intended for me," he said a little defensively.

"Was that because it was not properly written into the will? Or because you failed to fulfill conditions attached to the bequest, like completing your studies and becoming ordained?" As his expression shifted more guiltily I tried another suggestion. "Or did he pay you a sum in lieu of the living?"

I knew the last dart had hit the mark when surprise flitted across his face. He schooled his features quickly, but it had been there all the same.

"There _might_ have been some money exchanged after old Mr. Darcy died, and I _might_ have failed to meet some conditions, but Darcy did deny me." Mr. Wickham looked at me with something I took for admiration as he continued, "Your face may be as vacant and peaceful as a porcelain doll, Miss Bennet, but you are as calculating and sharp a wench as I have ever met."

His idea of a compliment surprised me. It was not the sort of thing I was accustomed to hearing. At the same time, he was seeing my true nature in a way I had shown no one since I was a very small child. I liked the feeling, but he was still not going to turn my head or distract me from my purpose.

"So, you took payment in place of the living, but when it became vacant you asked for it again. Now you want revenge because you were denied." I suggested.

"When you say it like that, it sounds so petty," he replied, having to work to keep up his charming smile for appearances.

"I have grown up in a house full of petty women, Mr. Wickham. I am unlikely to be surprised by a petty man." He took a moment to digest that statement and then looked around.

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

"Indisposed," I said simply. "Now, how do you think Mr. Darcy would react if he were accidentally compromised by my sister Lizzy?"

"Wait," he asked, "I thought you said she dislikes him because he insulted her."

"She does. But he likes her, as I am certain you noticed when you last saw him. That _is_ why you targeted my sister for your comments, is it not?"

"Too sharp by half," he muttered before saying more loudly, "What did you have in mind?"

"Mr. Bingley is to hold a ball soon. He was making plans while we were at Netherfield a few days ago and I expect the invitations to come out at any time. His sisters, however, were discussing removing with him to town immediately after the ball. Does Mr. Bingley know of the disagreement between you and Mr. Darcy?"

Mr. Wickham considered for a moment. "He might know something of it, but not the whole. Darcy can be very secretive and there are parts of my interactions with him he would keep very quiet indeed."

I raised an eyebrow at him in a manner reminiscent of Lizzy. It was not a gesture I employed often, but it seemed right for the moment. He took the hint.

"I _might_ have been too much in company with Darcy's younger sister for his comfort while she visited Ramsgate last summer. He turned up before I thought he would and spoiled my plans."

"Ah, the highly accomplished Miss Darcy, who Miss Bingley refers to as her dear Georgiana. Is she as lovely and talented as Miss Bingley makes her out to be?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

He laughed. "She is only fifteen, although she does have the figure of a slightly older girl. Miss Darcy is highly accomplished on the pianoforte because she spends hours practicing. I doubt I would call her accomplished at very much else."

"The same age as Lydia, then. Hmm. Is she out in society?"

"Miss Lydia is only fifteen? What is your mother thinking?"

"Not much, I am afraid. Is Miss Darcy out yet?"

Mr. Wickham shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. "Miss Darcy, no. That was part of my appeal to her. She fears being out in society and if she had married me she could have avoided the process."

This time my raised eyebrow was involuntary. Still, I should not have been surprised he had tried to elope with an heiress. I recovered my usual expression and said, "Then she will not be as likely a candidate for Mr. Bingley as his sister tries to make out."

"Certainly not! She has a dowry of thirty thousand pounds. Darcy is not going to marry her off to the son of a tradesman even if Bingley is his best friend. He would gain nothing socially by it. That is also probably why he has not expressed his interest in your sister, although you are correct that I saw it in the short time I saw them together."

"How would he react to an accidental compromise?"

"Honorably," Wickham said, as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "But why would you do that to your sister? And why would I help you make that happen?"

"Perhaps I think she deserves to have her own pride cut down by being tied to a prideful man she dislikes. And you will help because it will be satisfying to see him forced into marriage with a woman who dislikes him so intensely. In addition, if you have her sympathy you may be able to use her new position to your advantage."

He smiled at the thought. "And what do you get out of it?"

"Leverage with Mr. Bingley, of course. My family's consequence will not be so low if we are connected to the Darcys of Pemberley, now will it?"

"So, you want to force some kind of compromise at this ball? Will the officers be invited, do you think?" He had a satisfied look, like a cat with the cream.

"I expect they will," I told him. "In fact, I think we might be about to find out." I had caught a glimpse of Mr. Bingley's carriage through the window. "Would you be so kind as to attend one of my other sisters in order to leave that seat free?" I asked him.

He listened and heard voices at the front door. Rising, he bowed slightly and went to pull up a chair near Lizzy and Captain Denny, quickly joining in with their conversation only to be interrupted as Mrs. Hill announced Mr. Bingley and his sisters.

We all rose and greeted one another. Mr. Bingley was his usual affable self even when I explained that our mother was indisposed. He expressed a wish that she would be well and then returned to smiling at me. He was very handsome, in a puppyish sort of way. I thought I would enjoy being married to him even aside from his malleability. 0f course, it did not hurt that he had been managed by his sisters for so long he would probably not even notice my gentler manipulations of him.

Miss Bingley looked around like there was a bad smell in the room, although she was trying to keep her expression to what passed as pleasant for her. I had been hard pressed to keep from laughing at the beginning of our acquaintance when Lizzy had felt the need to warn me Miss Bingley might not be as friendly as she appeared. I was aware both of Mr. Bingley's sisters were supercilious social climbers. I also knew that for all their airs and money, my sisters and I were of higher social status. I might not be a member of the Ton, but Mr. Bingley would still be stepping up in social ranking when he married me.

To my satisfaction, Mr. Bingley immediately moved to the seat at my side once he had greeted the others in the room. The time for being demure and coy had passed, especially now that Mama was not in the room to cause problems. Without going too far out of the character I had built, I made certain he knew by my expression how happy I was to see him.

"Good day, Miss Bennet," he said eagerly. "You are looking well."

"It is pleasure at your visit, I assure you," I said. You are always most welcome at Longbourn, you know," I said, using a phrase my mother would have employed, but without the histrionics and shrillness of voice.

He smiled winningly. "I am happy to hear it. In fact, we come with an invitation. Caroline? Will you do the honors?" His last comment was made loud enough for all to hear.

"Oh, but Charles, the Bennets have guests," she protested, probably hoping to get away without delivering her invitation at all.

"It is of no matter," he said. "The officers are invited as well. I am certain they will understand why we delivered this invitation in person." He looked longingly at me and I did my best to encourage him.

"Oh, very well," she said grudgingly. "We are to have a ball on the twenty-sixth of November and all the Bennet family are invited." Her voice clearly indicated the disgust she felt at inviting members of my family into her home. What a shock she would receive when it was my home and she was the one who was no longer welcome.

"I hope you will honor me with the first dance, Miss Bennet," Mr. Bingley said almost before she had finished speaking. I nodded joyfully even as the room erupted with the noise of my two younger sisters as they exclaimed their love of balls in general and their excitement over this one in particular.

"Are _all_ the officers invited, Mr. Bingley?" Captain Denny asked at a look from Mr. Wickham.

"Every one of them," my suitor said. "The more, the merrier."

Under the noise of my younger sisters as they talked loudly about dancing with officers, I heard Mr. Wickham ask for Lizzy's first set at the ball and Mr. Denny ask for the second. Lizzy accepted them both and then addressed Mr. Bingley herself.

"Sir, my father told us last evening that his cousin, a clergyman, will be visiting us starting next Monday. He had intended to arrive this past week but was delayed. If this cousin, Mr. Collins, is so inclined, might we bring him as one of our party?"

"Of course," said Mr. Bingley, smiling at me although it was Lizzy who had asked. I was happy enough at the result and did my best to monopolize his attention for as long as I could after that. I wanted to, as our friend Charlotte Lucas had suggested a few weeks ago, leave him in no doubt of the strength of my affections, or at least of my desire for a match with him. He appeared to be getting the idea when his sister chose to interrupt our quiet discussion.

"Charles, we really must be leaving. We have several other invitations to deliver if you remember. We do not wish to further interrupt the Bennet ladies in their visit with the officers." I saw Mrs. Hurst nod in agreement. Although she was trying to sound reasonable, I could hear both the whine and the insult in Miss Bingley's voice. I vowed to myself that once I married her brother, she would need to find a home with the Hursts or marry quickly. I certainly did not want her in _my_ household trying to manage _my_ husband. I looked forward to her disappointment if Mr. Wickham and I could get Lizzy engaged to Mr. Darcy. With any good fortune the compromise could be arranged, and I planned to benefit from it. Her loss of Mr. Darcy as a prize would be icing on the cake.

At her words, Mr. Bingley reluctantly rose to leave. The officers seemed to take Miss Bingley's hint that they should not stay so long without our mother present to lend the illusion of propriety to the setting. They also stood, as did my family. Mr. Bingley made an enthusiastic farewell and offered happy effusions over the prospect of us opening the ball together. I did my best to convince him of my equal joy at the thought.

Once the Netherfield party was gone, the officers also made their farewells. Mr. Wickham hung back a little bit as the others listened to Lydia still crowing over all the dancing they would do together at Mr. Bingley's ball. He stood next to me and spoke very quietly.

"I will plan a compromise to happen between your sister and Mr. Darcy during the course of the ball. Do you need to know the details before it takes place?"

"No, I will expect it at some point and act as soon as may be afterwards. Any further communication between us is too dangerous."

"As you wish, Miss Bennet," he said. He turned so the others would not see his expression. He gave me a jaunty smile and winked. Then he turned back to my sisters.

"I look forward to dancing the first with you, Miss Elizabeth," he said loudly to Lizzy. Within moments he and the rest of the officers were gone, leaving me with two over-excited sisters and one who was almost as bad, but trying hard not to show it.

"Mr. Wickham is everything a gentleman ought to be. Do you not agree, Jane?" she asked me after Kitty and Lydia ran up to look over their gowns and decide what they should wear to the ball.

"He is certainly handsome, and he appears very amiable," I replied, measuring my words.

"Mr. Darcy should be ashamed at how poorly he has treated Mr. Wickham. However, I do not suppose his opinion matters." She had that pert look on. There were times I hated that expression, most times she wore it, in fact. Still, I felt a slight twinge of guilt at my plan to marry her off to Mr. Darcy. She would not take to it easily.

"I hope, no matter what you feel, you will remain polite to him, Lizzy? I should hate to have him influence Mr. Bingley against me." I was absolutely sincere in this request. I was too close to success now to have Lizzy mess things up for me with some ill-tempered remark or clever insult.

"Of course, Jane, although I hardly think his friend could drag Mr. Bingley away from you. I have never seen anyone more besotted in my life."

"All the same, please try to remain civil," I asked.

"Of course, Jane. I want you to be happy," she assured me. "I am rather glad Mama chose not to come down today. I know she tries to be helpful, but she spends so much time promoting you with Mr. Bingley he never gets a chance to speak with you directly. Even aside from her inappropriate comments, that cannot be helpful."

"We did have a pleasant conversation today. I think Mama was merely tired after our late night with Aunt Phillips. I am certain she will feel better later," I told her. I wondered if there were any calming herbs I could slip into Mama's tea before the ball. Not enough to make her sleep, just something to tone her down a bit. Perhaps I could find something in Papa's library if he would only leave it for a time. Whether I could or not, I was going to make the most of Mr. Bingley's ball. I fully intended to be Mrs. Bingley before Christmas.


	3. Mr Collins

**Chapter Three – Mr. Collins**

Mama was loud in her delight when she received news of the ball late that afternoon. I realized I might have overdone the laudanum a bit, for it left her with a terrible headache. Fortunately, she took it as an after-effect of sleeping so long and seemed able to ignore it entirely once she heard the good news.

"Oh, Jane, you have the honor of opening the ball with the host!" she screeched, as if we had not just told her that very fact. "I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing! I wonder if Mr. Bingley will propose that night?"

I fully intended that he would, but I could not tell Mama _that_. Instead, I blushed appropriately at her comments, an act I had learned to perform on demand several years ago.

"Mama! You must not say anything of the sort at the ball. You might scare him away." It was a futile protest, I knew, but I had to try.

"Oh, nonsense, girl! As if he will pay any attention to me when you are around. But you must learn to make better use of your assets to draw his eye. Your gowns are not cut nearly low enough. I wonder if we could get a new ball gown made for you in time?" She tutted and fretted over the thought. Unfortunately, it was already too late to visit the dressmaker that evening. I would not mind a new gown to celebrate what would become my engagement ball, so long as the cost did not come from my personal account.

After more than ten years of saving and some judicial investment from my uncle, my personal fund was a little over one thousand pounds. The money would go to Mr. Bingley, of course, as part of my dowry, but I did not mind. It was nothing to Caroline Bingley's twenty thousand, or the thirty thousand Miss Darcy apparently had, but it was a far cry more respectable than the pitiful fifty pounds my father had settled upon each of us. There was also the thousand pounds that would come to me from my mother's settlement, but that would not be until after she was dead, an event I did not really wish for at the moment. I suspected I might wish it before the ball arrived, but that was nothing new.

Lizzy had saved nearly as much as me, although I knew she was often _tempted_ to buy books. She resisted most of the time, but that did not stop her complaining about the need to save from our own allowances when our father really should have been saving for us. She had tried to get him to put away more for us, but he simply could not be bothered. All the same, she had a decent sum and that would help reduce her embarrassment when Mr. Darcy prepared the marriage settlement for her. I hoped he would be kind about it even if he was compromised into marriage with her.

Lydia had caught the tail end of Mama's outburst and now she made an outburst of her own. "I want a new gown for the ball, Mama! I must impress the officers you know."

"Me, too!" Kitty echoed. Mary looked as if she might wish to say the same, but it was hard to tell with Mary. I actually expected her to chime in at any time with some pointless Bible verse about vanity or the folly of worldly goods. She was not as pious as she made out, but having taken on the role a few years ago to counteract Lydia's foolishness, she was having trouble letting it go.

"There will probably not be time for all of you to have a new gown. It is most important for Jane. She must impress Mr. Bingley." Mama said. For a change, she was making perfect sense to me. Lydia and Kitty starting shouting over each other about how everyone had seen their gowns at the assembly and they really needed something new. It looked to be a prolonged fuss. I supposed they would get their way in the end. Mama rarely resisted an onslaught from Lydia.

Lizzy gestured with her head to the door and I took the hint I would have made to her if that had not been out of the character I had built for myself. I could, at least, always depend on her for this kind of escape. She had very little tolerance for Lydia or Mama. We slipped away to sitting room Mama preferred to use in the summer. It was a touch cold, but cold was better than loud. Knowing what was to come, I settled down to listen to her complain about our younger sisters. Once she got that out of the way we could discuss the ball and our hopes for the evening. I could speak of my hopes for Mr. Bingley without reservation. Her hopes might center around Mr. Wickham, but she did not know he was dancing to my tune.

0o0o0

As it turned out, I _was_ the only one who would get a new gown for the ball. Mama was ready to visit the dressmaker early the next morning. Kitty and Lydia were not. I did not even have to dose them, although I did not actually tell them why I had come to wake them as we prepared to leave. They both told me to go away and let them sleep, so I did. We would all pay for it later, but I at that point I did not care.

Lizzy and Mary went in to Meryton with us. After the gown was ordered, they went with Mama to find some ribbons to update their own gowns while I returned to ask the dressmaker to raise the neckline a little and not put quite so many flounces around the hemline. It was a game we had played before, and the dressmaker took it in good part even though she knew Mama would scold unless Lizzy and I managed to distract her.

Without Kitty and Lydia along, the shopping was far more enjoyable than usual. After we purchased the ribbons, including a few for my sleeping sisters, we stopped by Aunt Phillips's house so Mama could gossip with her. News of my triumph in being asked to dance the first with Mr. Bingley was touted as nearly an engagement and Mama spoke loud and long on the subject. I was very glad none of the Netherfield party was present to hear her.

In her turn, my aunt told us how that nice Mr. Wickham had helped her with a parcel she had dropped in the street. She described how he escorted her home and the invitation she had issued for dinner the following evening for him and a few of his fellow officers in thanks. I was surprised he had so quickly picked up on my hints about the hospitality of the neighborhood. It made me hopeful he would understand the value of heeding my warnings as well.

0o0o0

I silently offered thanks to the heavens for Mr. Bingley and his regard on Monday when our cousin, Mr. Collins, arrived. This was not the man mother had feared when I was younger. That Mr. Collins had passed away several months before. Our visitor was his only son.

The younger Mr. Collins disgusted me from the first with his pompous manners and general lack of understanding, not to mention a poor sense of personal hygiene. When he mentioned making amends to one of his "fair cousins" for the crime of inheriting Longbourn, Mama warmed to the man immediately, although she still preferred to sit upwind of him. I saw his looks at me and was delighted to hear Mama tell him I was not available as I was nearly engaged. Then I saw she was about to recommend Lizzy, who had caught his eye next, so I quickly interrupted and called her away.

Before she had a chance to speak with him again I mentioned to her several times that Lizzy was too headstrong to be a clergyman's wife and, worse yet, might refuse him. Mary would be the ideal match, I told her. She was quiet, well-mannered and would never refuse a serious offer. Eventually it seemed to sink in. She could hardly believe one of her daughters would refuse a proposal, but realized it would be Lizzy if one did.

"That girl is too high and mighty by half," she said finally. "She never allows herself to be guided by me. Well, she does not deserve Longbourn, although her father might wish her to have it. No, Mary is the best choice. She is certain to know her duty to support me when your father is gone."

I breathed a sigh of relief as she headed off to inform our unpleasant cousin of the identity of his future wife. I doubted Mary would mind the match. She was not likely to find a better one the way things stood now. If nothing else, she would consider it her duty to assist our cousin in making his "olive branch" towards us and she might feel better for being recommended over Lizzy.

All the same, I hoped my middle sister did not hear Mr. Collins grousing about being denied one of the "pretty" sisters when Mama first shared news of his destined bride. In fact, I felt some indignation on Mary's part listening to him. Who was he to complain? Mary is pretty when she is not dressed severely or being compared to the rest of us, and Mr. Collins was certainly no Adonis. He was lucky to get any Bennet sister at all. In my opinion, he would be lucky to be accepted by any woman, although I suspect Charlotte Lucas would snap him up given the chance. At twenty-seven, she is getting somewhat desperate and she is practical enough to see his financial worth even if there is little else in him of value.

I decided to find Mary and warn her, if she did not already know, that Mr. Collins would be courting her soon. Fortunately for us all, she had been in the still room and did not hear a word or even a rumble of the conversation between Mama and Mr. Collins. I presented the news to her in as positive a light as possible, including the news that Lizzy was being passed over in Mary's favor. That seemed to have the best effect on her, although she was not at all averse to the match even before then, so far as I could tell. I took her upstairs and she happily accepted the gift of one of my older gowns, which fit very well after just a few adjustments. With the brighter colors and the new hair style I gave her, she looked better than I had ever seen her.

Lizzy offered many compliments to Mary and another dress for later when she met with us in the hall before dinner. I could tell Lizzy had taken pains to look as plain as possible herself. She must have heard part of the bride discussion and wanted to be certain Mary was the chosen one.

I took some pleasure in seeing Mr. Collins's jaw drop when Mary entered the room. Even Mama looked surprised. Papa paid no attention whatsoever, but that was hardly unexpected. Thankfully, Kitty and Lydia were late, so they did not ruin the moment for Mary.

When he recovered himself, Mr. Collins rushed to my sister's side and offered his arm to escort her to the dining room. Mary took his arm with a shy smile that gave me hope the match was made. That would be one less sister to support when the time came. I liked that thought, although it left the two most troublesome ones behind.

As if following my thoughts, Kitty and Lydia came flouncing in to the dining room as we seated ourselves, giggling over some nonsense or other, probably the officers. They dropped into their seats before looking around.

"La, Lizzy, where did you get that old dress? You look like you have been mucking out the stables or something," Lydia said far too loudly. "And what happened to Mary? She looks better than usual. Did you two decide to switch places?"

As Kitty and Lydia giggled together over the comments, Lizzy just rolled her eyes, but Mary looked resigned. Oddly enough, it was our mother who defended Mary.

"Now you just settle down, Lydia. Mary is in very good looks this evening and I will not have you insult her. Mr. Collins, do you not agree that Mary is looking very fetching?"

Lydia looked on in shock as Mr. Collins proceeded to compliment Mary with an abundant selection of flowery phrases. Papa caught Lizzy's eye and they shared an amused look. Despite their mockery of the man, I could see Mary sitting up straighter at the attention from her new suitor. She usually received so little positive notice that this was a big deal for her.

Of course, Mr. Collins droned on far too long, but eventually he did have to stop in order to shovel food into his mouth. Perhaps Mary could teach him some table manners after they were married. I half expected Lizzy to whisper exactly that comment to me, but she just gave me a significant look. There was too much likelihood of being overheard at the table. Without a doubt I would hear the comment later that evening.

I retired that night pleased with how the day had gone. Not only had I escaped a frightening match, but Mary had found one that seemed to suit her. I laughed a little inside that both cases involved the same man. If only there was someone out there who could take Kitty and Lydia off our hands – honorably. I would give a great deal to see that happen. The best I could do for now was keep them from spoiling the chances of the rest of us. I hoped Mama would soon have the chance to crow over having three daughters married.


	4. To the Ball

**Chapter Four – To the Ball**

It rained for the next four days. Any hope I had of visiting with Mr. Bingley before the ball slid away with the stream of water pouring from the eaves. At least he had already secured the first dance. I had that thought to sustain me. His sisters and friend could not spirit him away from me before then and once I had him on the dance floor I would do my best to secure him. Even if my plan with Wickham went astray, I would find a way. I had come too close to fail now.

The dressmaker sent my gown by messenger on Saturday, two days before the ball. I am certain she preferred not to have Mama come pick it up and knew we could manage any final alterations ourselves. As it turned out, very little needed alteration. The gown was simply lovely, although Mama did complain when she noticed the neckline was not quite as indecent as she had directed.

Mama's complaints were not as strident as usual, however, and easier to ignore. I was experimenting with the dosage of the calming herbs I had read about on the first day of rain. I managed to find a few moments when Papa was away from his study and, knowing from Lizzy how the books were arranged, I quickly located the volume I had hoped to find. Even better, all the herbs I needed were in our still room. Using the instructions given, I was able to mix up an herbal preparation that could be easily added to tea or other drinks. I did not have the dosage quite right yet, but I hoped to come a little closer by the time we left for the ball.

Lizzy had also noticed Mama's improved mood, but she could not explain it. After some thought, she decided to accept it as gift from the heavens. I knew better but was not about to enlighten her. During our days of rain I tested the preparation on Lydia as well, but she seemed to require more for the herbs to be effective. Since I did not wish to run out, I did not dose her as steadily as Mama. All the same, I enjoyed the day I gave her a little too much and Lydia was so calm she just drifted off to sleep in the middle of a discussion about ribbons and lace. With Lydia out of the way I was able to help Mary re-trim one of my older ball gowns for her use without interruption or stolen ribbons. We made it look quite fresh and attractive once we could work without interruptions.

While we were all trapped in the house, Mr. Collins continued his courtship with great eagerness. The rest of us quickly tired of his prearranged compliments and over-abundant speech, but Mary was thrilled. I think she was feeling valued for the first time in her life. It helped that Mama was very happy with her and paid her more positive attention than she had received in the last ten years combined. I am not certain if Papa realized his middle daughter was as good as engaged, but he took every opportunity to make sport of Mr. Collins on the rare occasions they were in company together. The subject of Mr. Collins's "noble patroness," Lady Catherine de Bourgh provided Papa with a great deal of amusement during dinner and the other rare moments he was in company with us. For Mary's sake, I hoped the noble lady was not quite as overbearing as she sounded.

For the rest of the time our days were filled with all the small preparations for an event as important in our lives as this ball had become. Once the gowns were ready and hung to avoid wrinkles, there were shoe roses to make and hairstyles to choose. We decided on the perfect jewelry to match our gowns, even though that task involved a great deal of squabbling between Kitty and Lydia. And, of course, there were the seemingly endless discussions of who to dance with and what we each hoped for from the evening. I had to be very discrete on that latter subject, but that was nothing new to me.

We saw the Netherfield party at church on Sunday, which pleased me immensely. The rain had cleared enough for us to make the short journey by carriage. Even Lizzy could not countenance a walk there in all the mud, although I could tell she was dying for a solitary walk after all that time stuck in the house with us. Fortunately, I had finally gotten the right dose of herbs for Mama's morning tea, leaving her quieter than usual. She almost appeared attentive during the service that day, quite a change from her usual habit of staring at and gossiping with her neighbors. She was even beginning to enjoy the taste of the additives, which she had complained about at first despite my assurances that it was a most fashionable blend of tea. Lydia was still too loud and exuberant, but not as much as usual since I had given her a small dose at breakfast. I did not bother dosing Kitty, since she simply followed however Lydia led. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about Mr. Collins, but he did not embarrass us too badly with his effusive greetings when Mr. Bingley accepted an introduction. All the same, I was glad Mr. Darcy stayed back with the rest of their party instead of approaching closely enough to be forced into meeting my voluble cousin. He needed no new reasons to be disgusted by our family.

During the service, I looked to Mr. Bingley whenever I could, making certain he saw my glances and smiles. I found him nearly always looking at me, which gave me hope. I saw Miss Bingley look at our party a few times with disgust, but thankfully she was constrained to silence by the setting. I noted with interest Mr. Darcy's many surreptitious glances at Lizzy. He might end up married to her against his will or reason, but I doubted he would be too very upset once all was settled.

It was drizzling again as we returned home. I hoped, like the rest of my family, it would not turn back to a full rainstorm before the next day. Balls had been canceled for less, and a reluctant hostess like Miss Bingley was liable to seize on any excuse. Unfortunately, Mama realized the danger as well. I soon discovered I preferred to listen to Mr. Collins discuss theology with Mary rather than Mama, Kitty and Lydia speculating on the likelihood of continued rain and how dreadful it would be should the ball be canceled. I already knew how dreadful it would be. All my hopes centered on the event. If the weather did not cooperate I might lose out.

Thankfully, I was spared listening to either conversation for very long. Lizzy had even less patience for the topics than I, and she quietly asked me to join her upstairs. I quickly took the proffered lifeline and soon we were on our way.

"I had an idea for reworking the neckline of my gown earlier. If you will help me, I think it could be completed quickly and it would look so much prettier. I want to look my best for the first dance," she told me in a quiet voice, hoping to avoid catching the notice of anyone else. I knew she was thinking of the charming but false Mr. Wickham.

"I will be happy to help," I replied, and I was. It was certainly better than the conversations downstairs and I enjoyed needlework. By working together, we did finish quickly and she was correct about the improvement her idea made. I was sorry she had not been able to purchase a new gown when I had, but she seemed happy enough with this one. Aside from that, I did not know if the compromise would involve any tearing of the gown since I had left the manner of compromise up to Mr. Wickham - a mistake in retrospect. It would be a shame to ruin something new, even in pursuit of a husband. As well, she would have a new gown for her wedding when the time came, and I was certain Mr. Darcy would be generous with her pin money and clothing allowance after they were married. He might be stuffy and uptight, but there were no indications he was miserly or unkind.

All the ladies of our household went to bed Sunday night full of anticipation for the following day. After all the rain of the previous week it was a relief waking to clear skies the day of the ball. Better yet, the weather became warm enough the muddy roads began to dry. By the time we needed to leave, there was little chance of getting stuck in a puddle or ending up with mud on our gowns as we got in or out of the carriage. We had taken such care with our clothing, it was a relief to know we could keep it looking nice.

I was both delighted and surprised to see canvas laid down by the entrance for the convenience of the guests as they disembarked. I would have expected Miss Bingley to eschew such courtesy so she could have the pleasure of making fun of any guests who ended up with muddy or dusty hems. Perhaps she wanted to be seen as a good planner, or maybe she just did not want anything tracked into the house.

As I looked around the entry and the ballroom, I had to admit the decoration was tastefully done. I had no doubt Miss Bingley wanted to impress the country bumpkins with her elegance and style. Perhaps if I had not attended events in London with my Aunt Gardiner I might have been more awed by the ambiance. It amuses me how Miss Bingley considers this a desolate backwater when we are only half a day from London and most of our community has family or other ties in the city. She could be proud of what she had done with the ballroom, however. It was a beautiful sight. I expected to be equally impressed when it came time for the supper.

The room slowly began to fill up. We had, of course, been one of the first families to arrive. Mama would have seen to that even if we did not live on the next estate over. Even calmed by my special tea, she was determined to give me every chance to catch Mr. Bingley. I had no reason to argue with her methods so far, although his place in the receiving line meant he could not spend that extra time she provided by my side.

Early on, the officers in their jaunty red coats entered in a mass. They must have all traveled from the camp together. More girls than just my two silliest sisters made a beeline for the militia members once they filtered through into the ballroom. Lydia was crowing loudly that she already had a partner for the first dance, with Kitty copying her noise. I must not have gotten Lydia's dose quite right, or perhaps it was taking time to become fully effective. I hoped she would not embarrass me too much before it did.

Mr. Wickham came to collect Lizzy for their dance at just about the same time Mr. Bingley arrived to escort me to the dance floor. I did not see Mr. Darcy and began to worry a little for my plan. I could probably still arrange a proposal without Lizzy's compromise, but it would be trickier. As we headed to the dance floor together, Mr. Wickham gave me a sly wink. I hoped that meant all was well in hand for later.

"Is Mr. Darcy joining us this evening? I have not seen him in the ballroom and wondered if he was well." I asked Mr. Bingley before the music began, for my knowledge as well as for Mr. Wickham, who turned slightly to listen.

"Oh, he is well enough. My friend simply likes to avoid the first set of the evening. It tends to raise too many expectations if he partners someone for those dances. He will probably show up some time during the second set." Over Mr. Bingley's shoulder I saw Mr. Wickham brighten at the information. Whatever _his_ plan might be, it would probably work better if Mr. Darcy did not see him right away. He and Lizzy took their places in the set.

"Do you worry about raising expectations, Mr. Bingley?" I had to ask.

He grinned at me as he answered, "I have no worry on that front at all, Miss Bennet. I think our dance will set exactly the right expectation." I hoped he meant what he appeared to be saying. I certainly had my expectations raised by the comment. One way or another I intended to accept a proposal of marriage from him before the night was through.

Mr. Bingley and I stood in our place at the head of the first set. The opening notes sounded, and the dance began. The ball at Netherfield was now officially underway.


	5. The Compromise

**Chapter Five – The Compromise**

As I moved through the dance I heard several men comment on Mary's transformation. She was in very fine looks that evening and more than one of the men who had ignored or disparaged her in the past noticed. They speculated on how ashamed she must be to have such an inept dance partner, although Mary showed no sign of being ashamed, something they did not see or understand. They also spoke of noticing her physical beauty for the first time. Of course, the change was as much a result of her mood and attitude as it was the clothes and hair. Happiness can make a woman beautiful. All the same, the commentary made me more confident I could find her a husband even if Mr. Collins decided the scandal of Lizzy's upcoming compromise was too much to bear. I might even be able to find her someone better once I had Mr. Bingley's connections to help me.

Of course, I did not become so involved in the gossip about Mary that I failed to be attentive to Mr. Bingley. At every turn of the dance I offered him my best smiles. I hung on his every word as if it were the most fascinating of speeches. I did everything I could to make him aware of my regard without stepping too far out of character. The hardest part was keeping a straight face when Mr. Wickham rolled his eyes after I complimented Mr. Bingley on one of his sillier speeches. It did not escape me that I was behaving in much the same way Miss Bingley did when in company with Mr. Darcy. It made me glad that gentleman had not yet made an appearance. Of all Mr. Bingley's party, _he_ was most likely to realize exactly what I was doing. I could not afford to make him suspicious of my motives.

By the time Mr. Darcy showed up, sometime during the second set as Mr. Bingley had predicted, Mr. Wickham had melted away into the anonymity of the mass of red coats. In between dances, I wondered what kind of compromise my partner in scheming would arrange. There were many possibilities, some more damning than others. On consideration, I realized I should have specified that Lizzy would not be physically harmed. There was nothing to do about it now, of course, but hope he was not that cruel.

With the militia officers in attendance, there were finally enough men present for every woman to be able to dance if she wished, unlike at most of our assemblies. Lizzy had been asked for all the dances prior to supper even before the second set was called. As we waited together for our partners for the supper set, she told me she wished she had managed to fill them all.

"Mr. Darcy asked me to dance, Jane," she said. "I have no idea why. At first he asked me for _this_ dance, although I cannot imagine _why_ he would want the supper set and have to spend the meal with me as well. I hoped when I told him it was already taken he would give up, but then he asked to have my next available set. Well that is the one immediately after supper, although I have partners for a few of the others. I had to say yes or I cannot dance any of them. I strongly considered refusing anyway, but Charlotte was there and prodded me to answer. Then I remembered how much this evening and his approval means to you, so I agreed. All the same, my dinner is ruined since _he_ is all I have to look forward to after it."

"You are being melodramatic, Lizzy," I said. "Mr. Darcy is not that bad, and it is only a dance. Perhaps he wishes to make up for not dancing with you at the assembly." I continued over her snort of disbelief. "I am very grateful you did not turn him down. Now, have you noticed all the attention Mary has received this evening?"

"As you wish, Jane. I will drop my complaining. Yes, I have noticed. I do not think she has ever danced so many sets in a single evening and there is still half an evening to go. It is such a relief Mama pointed Mr. Collins to Mary. I could not have stood all the attention he pays her and I would certainly never marry him."

"I think he has grown somewhat jealous of all the attention being paid to her by other men tonight," I suggested, ignoring her other comments.

"Perhaps it will make him value her more truly. He should realize how lucky he is," Lizzy said sharply.

"I think he might," I said as I noticed him collecting her for the supper set. "Look, they are about to dance again." I watched as he led her to the edge of the balcony instead of taking a place on the dance floor. "Wait, Lizzy," I said, placing a hand on her arm to stop her as she was about to walk away with her dance partner, who arrived just then.

She followed my gaze and smiled. "Do you think he is going to ask her?"

We watched as he wound down from whatever speech he had been making and looked at her expectantly. As Mary nodded and appeared to say yes, both Lizzy and I almost squealed with delight.

"He did!," I said in a slightly squeaky voice, startling Mr. Bingley who had come to escort me into the dance.

"Who did what?" he asked. Lizzy nodded to me and walked away with her partner, smiling broadly.

"We think Mr. Collins just proposed to our sister Mary. It is so romantic," I explained, wondering if that might prompt a proposal for me as well.

"How delightful," Mr. Bingley said as he offered me his arm. "I wonder if he will speak to your father in time for it to be announced at supper. I am certain the whole neighborhood will wish to celebrate."

As we took our places in the line I saw Mr. Collins and Mary approach Papa, who had reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged along with us this evening. The dance began, but I only paid it minimal attention as I watched my sister and her suitor speak with Papa. He asked a few brief questions, listened to the answers and then nodded while giving something I assumed to be his blessing when both supplicants broke into wide smiles. I could have cheered. Now, even if Mr. Collins was upset about what would happen later, he was far less likely to back out of a settled engagement.

I turned my full attention back to Mr. Bingley, willing him to take the hint and follow Mr. Collins's lead. I was encouraged when he said he had to take care of something as soon as the dance was over, but that he hoped he could have a private word with me before we went in to the meal. I almost told him flat out he had no need for privacy and could ask me his question right there on the dance floor. That would have been a bit too much, however. He needed to think this was all his idea. I agreed to meet with him by the same balcony where Mary received her proposal.

Just as the dance ended, I noticed Kitty going off somewhere away from the dining room with one of the officers. I was not about to let her spoil the evening by doing something stupid, so I started to excuse myself to follow. My intent must have been obvious, because Mr. Wickham placed himself directly in my line of sight, shook his head and then winked at me. I realized Kitty's disappearance must be part of the plan.

Mr. Bingley excused himself and I started to drift towards the balcony, wondering if the compromise would happen before or after my private audience. I saw one of the servants approach Lizzy where she stood with her last partner on the far side of the room and tell her something. She looked both worried and upset as she headed out of the ballroom towards the more private areas of the house. Suspecting the plan was in action, I followed slowly, wanting to confirm the end result. I looked around the room and did not see Mr. Darcy anywhere. That boded well for me, but I doubted Lizzy would take any comfort in the fact.

Several minutes passed as I ambled across the room and slowly entered the hallway. Then I heard it. Mama might be artificially calmed, but she was still awake and capable of her most piercing shrieks.

"Lizzy Bennet! What have you done!" Mama cried.

She was quickly followed by Aunt Phillips, who shrilled, "Oh, Lizzy! How could you?"

I started that way and turned a corner to see Lizzy and Mr. Darcy standing outside of a small storeroom off the side hallway. Mama and Aunt Phillips faced them, flanked by Lady Lucas and Mrs. Long. I would say Mr. Wickham outdid himself. All the top gossips of Meryton in one place as witnesses. It was a masterful stroke and exactly what I would have advised.

Lizzy was in tears and her gown was torn at the shoulder, although she did not appear to be physically injured. Even as she scolded, Mama handed over her shawl so Lizzy could cover herself. Mr. Darcy had on his haughtiest look, but he seemed to be saying something important to the witnesses. When Mama shrieked again I knew the plan had succeeded.

"Married! Oh, Lizzy! He has ten thousand a year!"

It was a good thing I had given her the calming herbs, I thought. If she had been her usual self she might have fallen over in an apoplexy. As I saw Lizzy start to sob, I backed away so none of them would see me and expect me to comfort her. Normally, I would, but the timing now was too important for sentiment. She would be fine, I reminded myself as the twinge of guilt hit me again. Or, at least, she would be very rich. Mr. Wickham had done exactly what I needed. Now it was time for my move.

Mr. Bingley was just arriving at our meeting place as I hurried back into the ballroom. I went straight to him and it took little effort to squeeze out a few tears to engage his sympathy.

"Miss Bennet! What is wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley," I half-sobbed, "it is all too late!"

"My dear Miss Bennet, what is too late? What has happened?"

I managed a few more tears by thinking of where I would be if this failed. "We are ruined, all of us. Lizzy has been compromised by Mr. Darcy! Oh, I do not know if I can stand it. I had just come to hope that you felt the same attraction for me as I do for you. I love you, Mr. Bingley, but we are all undone. If Mr. Darcy does not marry Lizzy my whole family is ruined and no one will have any of us." I stopped with that and waited, dabbing at my eyes with the handkerchief I took from my reticule.

"My dear Jane," he said comfortingly, "of course, Darcy will marry your sister. He is an honorable man. And even if he does not, that cannot change how I feel about you. I love you as well. I came here intending to ask you to marry me. I am still determined. Will you, Jane? Will you marry me, no matter what?"

I cheered inside, but the battle was not quite won yet.

"Oh, but the shame," I sobbed. "I would not wish to bring dishonor to you or your family."

"You could not, dear Jane. We will hold our heads high and let others say what they will. Please, will you marry me? I cannot be happy without you." he was begging now. There would be no questions about me taking advantage after this performance. I smiled through my tears and answered him.

"Yes, Mr. Bingley, if you are certain."

"Call me Charles and I have never been more certain of anything, my dear. We must go to your father. He can announce our engagement at dinner and that will distract people from whatever happened with your sister and Darcy. If your father announces Miss Mary's engagement as well, it should cover anything."

"Let us go quickly, then. I saw him head to the dining room."

We went to the dining room to find Papa. I was a little surprised, but also pleased, to see Kitty sitting near Lydia at one of the tables, exactly as she should have been. I would have to find a way to congratulate Mr. Wickham later. I noticed Miss Bingley entering the far end of the dining room and wondered if there was a way to match Mr. Wickham to her. He would appreciate the dowry if not the woman. Then I realized that would put him too close. The people of Meryton might trust me implicitly, but Miss Bingley would believe Wickham if he planted doubts about my behavior and motives. No, a match with my soon-to-be sister was out of the question, satisfying though it would be.

Papa was sitting at one of the quieter tables along with a few of the other local men. Mr. Bingley quietly asked him for a word, but Papa was not inclined to rise. He told Mr. Bingley to speak his piece right there. So my betrothed asked for his blessing on our engagement and requested the announcement be made before the meal.

"You and Jane as well as Mary and Mr. Collins? You wish to spoil our meal with the announcement of two engagements?" Papa asked lazily, laughing at his own joke.

"Three," said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Mr. Darcy, with his usual stern expression firmly in place.

"Whatever do you mean?" Papa asked, sensing the joke was about to be on him.

"I am to marry your daughter, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said. "I wish you to announce it with the other two."

Papa looked at him curiously. "This _must_ be a jest and not a very tasteful one. Everyone knows you think my Lizzy is only tolerable and she dislikes you in equal measure."

I cringed a bit inside. Trust Papa to make the situation more difficult. I saw Mr. Darcy's expression harden, although there was also a look of hurt in his eyes. Perhaps I _should_ have given him that hint of Lizzy's lack of regard earlier. With an inward sigh I realized what was done was done. Still, I felt for the man as he persisted against my father.

"Nevertheless, I have compromised Miss Elizabeth, although without such and intention on either of our parts. There were witnesses and now we must marry or your family will be ruined."

"I am certain you could have done nothing that serious. People love to talk. They will do so no matter what. After all, what are we here for but to make sport for our neighbors and sport with them in our turn."

"Please do be serious, Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said in annoyance. "The situation is a serious one and your daughter must marry me or you will all be ruined. Would you see the other two matches you have been asked to approve this evening be broken or end up tainted? Do you wish your younger two daughters to be kept at home, spinsters for the rest of their lives, because no man will take them? Miss Elizabeth _must_ marry me. I wish you to announce it and quell any other, less savory gossip."

I do not know if he did it intentionally, but Mr. Darcy hit on exactly the right argument to sway Papa. I saw my father glance to where Kitty and Lydia were flirting with their officers and I saw his grimace at the thought of having them home, and probably confined to our home, forever. If he thought Mama was bad, Kitty and Lydia with ruined reputations were worse. Far worse. The noise and complaints would be too loud for hiding in his study to dull them.

"Where is Lizzy?" Papa asked.

"Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Phillips are helping her to repair her gown."

Papa rolled his eyes heavenward. He knew when he was beaten.

"Very well, son. Welcome to the family." He nodded to Mr. Bingley. "Both of you."

Most of the guests had taken their seats by now. Mr. Bingley smiled brightly at me before he picked up a spoon and tapped on Papa's wineglass to gain the attention of the crowd. I saw Miss Bingley look at him in shock and surprise, then she saw me at her brother's side and surprise turned to anger. It was the right response, but for the wrong reason. She had no idea how her life was about to change.

"Good evening, friends!" Mr. Bingley said brightly. "Before the meal is served, Mr. Bennet has an exciting announcement we would like to share with you all. Will you please give him your attention."

Papa sighed and stood. He picked up his wineglass and raised it to the crowd in the gesture of a toast.

"I find myself in an interesting position, this evening. I have three announcements to make, but I am not certain of the proper order. Do I make them chronologically by when I learned of the events, or do make them in order of age for the daughter involved, or do I just say them quickly all at once?"

"Why not start with Miss Bennet's betrothal to Mr. Bingley?" someone said. I was not certain who, but it might have been Mr. Wickham.

"As you wish," Papa said, lifting the glass again. "I am pleased to announce the betrothal of my eldest daughter to our host, Mr. Bingley." The crowd laughed and cheered. For once I smiled as happily on the outside as I felt on the inside. I was publicly engaged to Mr. Bingley. I had won.

"And the next one?" someone else asked. Captain Denny, perhaps?

"I also announce the betrothal of my second daughter, Elizabeth, to Mr. Darcy."

I noticed he did not mention being pleased. The assembled crowd offered some mixed reactions as well, chief among which was disbelief. Mr. Darcy tried to stare them down, but the grumbles continued until Papa cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I must also inform you of the betrothal of my third daughter, Mary, to my cousin, Mr. Collins."

The response was, once again, mixed. Those who did not cheer seemed mostly to pity Mary. She, however sat proudly beside her betrothed and he gazed at her with a look that was almost besotted. I suspect he either did not hear or did not understand the comments being made. Suddenly, though, Mr. Collins stood and spoke over the noise of the crowd.

"Did you say Cousin Elizabeth is betrothed to Mr. Darcy?" he asked.

"I did," Papa said wearily as he sat down.

"You are Mr. Darcy of _Pemberley_?" Mr. Collins asked, turning to the man in question.

"I am," Mr. Darcy answered simply.

"Then you cannot be betrothed to Cousin Elizabeth. My noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, has frequently mentioned you are betrothed to her daughter, your cousin." The voices of the crowd grew silent for a moment as everyone waited for the reply.

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes and puffed out an angry breath. "My aunt assumes too much. She may wish for a betrothal, but there is none. I have never asked my cousin Anne to marry me and I never shall. I AM betrothed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Mr. Collins looked like he might argue some more, but Mary tapped him on the arm and then spoke to him quietly. He returned to his seat without another word. As the talk began again, the discussion of the crowd around us ebbed and flowed. I caught some of it, both complimentary and uncomplimentary. The only announcement that seemed universally approved, with the exception of Miss Bingley who was biting her lip in an effort not to complain and who I did not really count, was my own.

Mr. Darcy stepped forward and shook hands with his friend, offering his congratulations. He bowed to me and wished me the same. Then he turned and silently stalked from the room, perhaps to go find and talk to my sister. That was of little matter to me at the moment. I wrapped my arm through Mr. Bingley's and we walked the room, happily accepting congratulations from those assembled even as the servants began to present the meal.

* * *

 _AN: Well, it seems to have all gone as planned, but what happened, how will Lizzy respond, what will Jane and Wickham do and will there really be a happily ever after for anyone? We have just one more chapter and an epilogue to find out. Stay tuned tomorrow for my next update. :oD_


	6. The Wedding

**Chapter Six – The Wedding**

As Charles predicted, the announcements of the three betrothals stemmed the worst of the gossip. People were still talking, but they were discussing the good luck of the Bennets instead of our ruin. From across the room, I heard Lydia whining because she would not be the first one married. She was not as loud as usual, but it was still clear I had not given her nearly a large enough dose of the herbs. I would have to find a way to get more this week and dose her better for the wedding.

I knew that, as the host, Charles could not leave while dinner was being served. He had to be present for his guests and my place was at his side, at least for a time. I sat with him through the first course, but when the remove was done and there was still no sign of Mama, Aunt Phillips, Lizzy or Mr. Darcy, I thought it best I seek them out.

I excused myself to Charles, feeling a good dose of guilt when he agreed, saying, "That is just like you to be so worried over you sister. I know she is fine with Darcy, but if you need to reassure yourself, please go."

Honestly, I was worried about Lizzy, but primarily because I did not know how Mama was reacting. I did not think my sister had been physically harmed and suspected her tears were from anger and frustration, not pain. Still, I needed to check on her soon because, as Charles had said, that is what I would normally do.

Charles called over one of the servants to escort me to wherever my mother and sister were currently located. Fortunately, the maid knew which room had been prepared for them at Mr. Darcy's request. She escorted me upstairs and into the guest wing, where I found Mr. Darcy leaning against the wall outside the door of the room I had stayed in when I was ill. From inside the room I could make out the voices of Mama and Aunt Phillips, although I could not hear the words they were saying. I did not hear Lizzy's voice at all.

When he saw me, Mr. Darcy pushed himself away from the wall and bowed. I dismissed the maid, thanking her for the escort.

"I am glad you are here, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said to me. "I cannot help but think your mother and aunt are a little too upset to be of proper assistance to your sister. I am afraid this situation has been quite a shock to her."

"She was not hurt, was she?" I asked and did not have to feign the concern in my voice.

"I do not believe so, although her gown was torn and she did land rather heavily when she was pushed into the storeroom. I was not expecting her and was only partly able to catch her before the door closed and we were left together in the dark."

"May I ask what you were doing in a storeroom, sir?"

"I was lured in by a message that appeared to be from Mr. Bingley. When the door closed behind me and the light blew out, I knew the message had been false. I blundered around a bit trying to find the entrance and was taken by surprise when the door was pulled open and your sister was thrust into the room to join me. I heard her gown tear even as she cried out in surprise. A few minutes later the door was flung open by one of the servants at the request of Mrs. Hurst. For some reason your mother, aunt and a few of the other ladies were all there. As soon as we stepped out into the light they began to harangue your sister, although clearly the situation was not her fault or doing. When I insisted we would marry they stopped blaming her, but they did not stop talking at her. I know she is very upset, so I had the staff prepare this room for her while I went to speak with your father. I would have asked you to come back with me after that, but I knew Bingley needed your support after your own betrothal was announced. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I appreciate the way you have handled this situation. I must go in to see Lizzy now." I curtsied to him. For a moment I considered congratulating him as well, but that was hardly the tactless thing sweet Jane would do. I was certain Mama would do it for me.

Inside the familiar room, Lizzy sat huddled in the same chair she had used as she nursed me when I was ill. Mama's shawl was drawn around her shoulders, with the ends wrapped around the hands she held tightly crossed over her chest. Tears still slowly dripped down her face, although she had stopped sobbing. I entered quickly, closing the door behind me to cut off Mr. Darcy's view, although I am sure he saw Lizzy by the soft growl of displeasure I heard from him. Before Mama and Aunt Phillips could start complaining to me I spoke.

"I am here to take care of Lizzy, Mama. You and Aunt Phillips are needed in the dining room to accept the congratulations of our neighbors. It is not every day a woman has three daughters or nieces become betrothed at the same time."

"Three!" Mama shrilled.

"Oh, Jane, dear!" Aunt Phillips joined in. "You and Mr. Bingley?"

"Yes, Aunt. And Mary is betrothed to Mr. Collins."

"We are saved! My dear girl, you and Mr. Bingley! That is wonderful! No one will consider us ruined now!" I wished I had another dose of Mama's herbs. She truly needed them.

"No one would have considered us ruined from the moment Mr. Darcy agreed to marry Lizzy," I said, but I was speaking into the wind. Mama and her sister just kept talking. I would have to do more to take control of the situation. I placed an arm around each of their shoulders as they continued to talk over each other, expressing joy at the prospect of three weddings in the family. Gently but firmly, I herded and pushed them to the door, breaking contact only long enough to open it. I saw Mr. Darcy disappearing into a nearby room before I turned back to guide them into the corridor. Apparently he had no wish to be shrieked at by them again any time soon.

"Our neighbors are waiting to congratulate you," I said again as I pointed them towards the stairs. Quickly, I returned to the room and shut the door firmly behind me. After a slight pause, I locked it as well before moving to sit on the edge of the bed closest to Lizzy.

"Thank you, Jane," she said, sniffing slightly. "Mama and Aunt Phillips have done nothing but scold and lecture me from the moment the storeroom door was opened."

"How did you end up in a storeroom with Mr. Darcy?" I asked, patting her shoulder gently.

"I am not certain what happened, Jane." I could hear both sorrow and frustration in her voice. "The supper set was just ending when one of the servants told me Kitty had taken ill and was asking for me. You know Lydia would never help her, no matter how close they appear to be. I followed the maid to the door of the room. At the time I did not realize it was a storeroom. The corridor seemed deserted, but I could hear someone moving inside the room. I thought Kitty must be truly ill. As the maid opened the door for me, I felt a large, strong hand shove me from behind. Whoever it was grabbed the shoulder of my gown as I fell forward, tearing the bodice. Then I landed on someone as the door slammed shut behind me, leaving me in the dark. I had just come to realize the person in the room with me was Mr. Darcy when the door was flung open again and we were both faced with Mama, Aunt Phillips, Lady Lucas and Mrs. Long. Oh, it was dreadful, Jane! They were all screeching about me being ruined and asking how I could have done such a thing, as if I would and with Mr. Darcy, no less!" She stopped and shook her head. I waited for her to continue and in a moment she did.

"I thought I saw Mrs. Hurst off to the side, laughing, but I do not know why she was there or what she would have to do with this. I sincerely doubt she or her sister would want to see me matched with Mr. Darcy, although they would probably be fine with seeing our family ruined. Mr. Darcy stood there, glaring, and I wished I could just sink through the floor and disappear." She began to cry again, and I continued to pat her shoulder comfortingly as she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself.

"I thought they would never let up, and I was so afraid all of us truly _were_ ruined. Suddenly, Mr. Darcy stepped up next to me and announced that he and I would marry. Just like that my future was decided and I could not say a word to the contrary. I had no choice and I was not even asked! Now I have to marry that dreadful man!"

She began to rock back and forth and her tears flowed faster. I squeezed her shoulder to get her attention.

"Calm yourself, Lizzy. It is not as bad as all that. Mr. Darcy is an honorable man, and he _is_ saving us from ruin."

"Honorable? After how he treated Mr. Wickham? He does not even like me, Jane, and he holds our family, particularly Mama, in disdain."

"You behaving childishly, Lizzy. _We_ hold Mama in disdain. Why should others not do so as well?"

That shook her up, just as I expected it would. She looked at me in surprise and stopped crying.

"Jane, did you just say that?"

"I did," I answered firmly. "Mama has embarrassed us for years and you know it. We do our best to ignore or tolerate her behavior because she is family, but we both know it is outrageous and socially unacceptable. People outside our family and friends see her as a pushy, loud, uncouth busybody. It is no surprise they would look down on her."

"But how can I marry someone who hates me and does not accept my family?" she asked plaintively.

"You will because you must. And I do not think he _hates_ you," I said. "In fact, no one does except for you and Mama. Why do think Miss Bingley is so jealous of the attention he pays you? And even if he does dislike you, he will treat you well because you will be _his wife_. He would not see you dishonored because that dishonors him."

"He will if he thinks I arranged this."

"He does not. He said so when he told Papa to announce your betrothal along with mine and Mary's."

"Yours, Jane? Did Mr. Bingley propose to you? Even after this?"

"He did. Right after the supper set. Papa announced all three betrothals to the dinner guests. That is why I could not come up to see you sooner."

"Everyone knows?" Lizzy asked in dismay. "I cannot get out of it now!" She looked like she was about to cry again.

"No, you cannot. Your fate was sealed the moment that storeroom door closed behind you. Now you need to pull yourself together and make the best of it. You are strong and resourceful, Lizzy. You will come out of this well as long as you remember that Mr. Darcy is not your enemy now. You must be kind to him and thankful he was willing to save us."

Lizzy took a deep breath and blew it out. "I will try, Jane, but do not expect me to be happy about it."

"If you insist, I will not, but come along now. You need to put up a good front with our neighbors."

Moving the shawl to display the tear she said, "I cannot go down like this."

"Did Mama and Aunt Phillips not even _try_ to fix your gown?" I asked, although I was not sure why I was surprised except that I had seen the sewing basket on the table nearby and assumed it had been used.

"They were too busy talking and I had no wish to remind them."

"Well, let us take a look at it."

I helped her out of the gown and was relieved to find that a seam had given way instead of the fabric tearing in a way that could not be fixed. While Lizzy wrapped the shawl back around herself and sat, I looked in the basket and found a few pieces of trim that would not look too bad with the color of the gown. Using one piece to stabilize the torn seam, I sewed the gown back together and added a piece of trim to the other side to match the mend. When I was done, I held it up for Lizzy's approval, but she was not really in the mood. I had her stand and helped her back into the gown. After re-pinning a few of her curls that had come loose I pronounced her ready for company.

We exited the room to find Mr. Darcy lounging in his former place against the wall. He quickly straightened and bowed to us.

"May I escort you both back downstairs?" he asked. "Miss Elizabeth, I know this is not a situation of your choosing, but I believe it might be best if we behave as if it was."

Lizzy nodded slightly before accepting the arm he offered to her. I took his other arm and we proceeded down together. I could hear dance music playing as we neared the ballroom. We had missed the rest of supper and whatever entertainment had been planned for it. Before we went inside Mr. Darcy stopped and turned to my sister.

"Miss Elizabeth, I should warn you that your cousin had heard from my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, that she wished for me to be engaged to her daughter. She tends to speak of it as an established fact despite the many times I have told her I will never marry my cousin. On some matters she cannot be reasoned with and the supposed engagement is one. I am neither by honor nor by inclination bound to Miss de Bourgh. Your cousin may attempt to convince you that I am and that I therefore cannot marry you. I wanted you to know before it comes up."

"So your aunt is like my mother?" Lizzy asked incredulously. I had been thinking the same, but could not say it myself.

Mr. Darcy gave her a small, tight smile. "In some ways. I trust you will not hold her sometimes poor behavior against me."

Lizzy looked surprised by the smile. "If you will not hold Mama's behavior against me," she said a little nervously.

He nodded. "It is a bargain. "Although you will not take it amiss, I hope, if I prefer to spend as little time as possible in your mother's company. I manage to be in company with my own aunt for only a two or three weeks once a year and spend most of that time riding her estate and looking over the books. I will not stop you from seeing your family if you wish," he added quickly, "but I would rather minimize my own contact with her. Her voice gives me a megrim."

Lizzy chucked and I almost joined her. "She does the same to me. There is a reason I am an accomplished walker."

Mr. Bingley, Charles that is, had seen us through the door and he now rushed to my side. I released Mr. Darcy's arm and moved to take my betrothed's instead.

"Congratulations, Miss Elizabeth," Charles said cheerfully. "I hope you will be very happy with my friend. And please, consider me your brother. I am to wed Jane, you know."

Lizzy offered a half-hearted smile. "She has told me. I wish you joy."

"Darcy," he said, turning to his friend. "I have been thinking that with the possible scandal, we should probably marry as quickly as possible. Since Mr. Bennet approves, we could all get common licenses and marry within the week. I spoke of it with Collins and he likes the plan because he would be able to take his bride home with him when he returns this coming Saturday."

I was a little annoyed he had not spoken to me first, but I could hardly argue with the result. The sooner we were married, the sooner my future was secure. Lizzy would probably have preferred an engagement of a few years by her expression, but Mr. Darcy appeared to agree with his friend. To his credit, he turned to Lizzy before he answered Mr. Bingley.

"Miss Elizabeth, it would be for the best if we marry quickly. If we join the others you will have your sisters beside you to provide support and comfort at what I know must be a difficult time. Are you willing to marry by common license this week?"

There was no disguising Lizzy's surprise at being consulted. I was rather surprised myself at the gentle way he asked. The proud man we were used to seeing was acting very humble. I hoped Lizzy would accept the inevitable and agree to the early marriage and I tried to catch her eyes to show her how much I wanted this. She looked out over the people on the dance floor, and then she did look at me before turning back to Mr. Darcy.

"Yes."

She said nothing more and he appeared to accept her silence. In fact, she said as little as possible the rest of the evening. Neither she nor Mr. Darcy were inclined to dance further. They stood quietly to the side of the room and accepted the congratulations that were offered to them. Charles did not want to dance with anyone other than me, so we stood with them and also accepted congratulations. At my prompting, he had a word with his sister about ending the evening a little early. From the annoyed look on her face, I think she would have been happy to end the evening right there and then. She did shave the last three sets off the program for the evening, much to the dismay of my youngest sisters.

Mary and Mr. Collins came up to stand with us for a little while. Mr. Collins looked as if he was going to address the topic of Mr. Darcy's supposed prior engagement, but Mary gave him a significant look and he subsided on that topic. Instead, he satisfied himself with telling Mr. Darcy that his aunt and cousin were in the best of health along with some nonsense about the state of the parish and the doings on the estate. I almost choked when I saw Mary discreetly roll her eyes before giving him an adoring smile. I would never have expected that of my younger sister.

0o0o0

The wedding was held on Friday morning, although Mama had pleaded for a longer engagement and a chance to make a huge celebration of it. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins both proved obstinate about the schedule and my Charles followed their lead. Mary and I both agreed we preferred to avoid one of Mama's big celebrations and the quick wedding was fine. Lizzy had succumbed to a state of apathy about her wedding now that she knew she could not avoid it. She just went along with whatever we arranged.

Charles spent most of the few days of our betrothal at Longbourn, despite the noise and fuss of the place as we prepared for the triple wedding. Mr. Darcy joined us for dinner twice, but stayed away otherwise. We also had a parade of other visitors who wanted to gossip with Mama, or officers who came to flirt with my youngest sisters. I think Mr. Wickham must have been watching the house, because he chose a time to come when neither Mr. Darcy nor Mr. Bingley was there.

Lizzy had been sulking upstairs, so she missed his visit, which was probably for the best. He had come to see me, anyway, but he asked after her first and chatted briefly with Lydia and Kitty before leaving them to a few of his fellow officers.

"It seems I must congratulate you, Miss Bennet. Your betrothal is the talk of the village," he said loudly before more quietly adding, "Among other things."

"I must congratulate you, as well," I said softly. "I believe you pulled off a masterpiece of coordination."

He preened a bit, puffing up his chest. "I did do very well. I doubt any of it can be traced conclusively back to me, either. In fact, I think you owe me a little something to reward me for my success."

"Oh?" I asked, using Lizzy's raised eyebrow trick.

He smiled charmingly. "Miss Kitty tells me you have a tidy sum of money saved up - a thousand pounds or more. Mr. Bingley hardly needs it. I think you should give me a thousand pounds of it before the wedding as a reward for all I have done for you."

I smiled charmingly in return. "While I would not grudge you the funds, I think that would be far too obvious, especially since I do not have the money here. It is in the care of my uncle in London and has already been written into my settlement. I think you must accept the rewards we discussed from the first. My sister is to marry Mr. Darcy in two days and she still believes everything you told her about him. Mr. Darcy will marry a woman who has no wish to marry him and he knows it. He has also had to pay out a good deal for her settlement. Although none of that goes to you now, if you play your cards with skill you will find a way to get something of it later."

"I had to try," he said with a slight sigh, the charming style still in place. "At least I had the fun of setting the whole thing up. That was one of the most complicated schemes I have ever pulled off and it went smooth as silk. Oh, and the look on Darcy's face when that door opened in front of all the village gossips. Not everyone can read him, but I can. That was a man who knew he was well and truly trapped. He has successfully avoided compromises and schemesn for nearly the last decade from women who had far more to offer than your sister. It was a priceless moment." He looked at me for a few seconds before he added. "All the same, Mrs. Bingley should save up a bit of her pin money as a gift to an old friend. I may come to claim it sometime."

He could try, I thought, but he had no leverage to force the matter. And as long as I did not pay him, he could not blackmail me in the future. As things now stood, it was word against mine and I was still the more believable. I nodded agreeably, but without agreeing to anything. He left soon after, as did his friends. One could only listen to discussions of wedding plans for so long. Not even a free meal was worth an evening of my Mama in full flow of planning.

The wedding itself was going to be a simple affair, much to the relief of all three couples. It was the breakfast on which she focused most of her attention. At her request, Charles agreed to the use of the Netherfield ballroom and an open invitation to the village including the militia officers. I quite enjoyed the sour looks of Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley when their brother told them to cooperate fully with my mother's wishes. Their idea of cooperation was to open the ballroom and leave her to it. That suited Mama just fine.

We had no time to all have new gowns for our weddings, but I was happy to wear my ball gown, as was Mary. Lizzy said she did not care, but Mr. Darcy insisted she should have something pretty and he paid the dressmaker enough that she could hire extra help to ensure Lizzy's new gown was completed on time. I felt sorry for the man. He was trying so hard to make this a pleasant experience for Lizzy, but she hardly seemed to notice.

All three men had used the services of our Uncle Phillips to prepare the settlements and Uncle Gardiner helped review the drafts. His experience with business contracts made him a good help and he had the financial information for the savings accounts Lizzy, Mary and I had entrusted to him. Mary's was set aside for her to use should Mr. Collins predecease her. They could not specifically make arrangements for Longbourn because Mr. Collins was only the heir presumptive, but Uncle Gardiner insisted on making provision for her in general enough terms they would apply once he did inherit. He also reviewed the other settlements, making certain Lizzy and I were protected no matter what happened. I appreciated his care for us, as Papa could not be bothered to do more than sign the finished documents.

We decided to have three separate services, marrying one by one. I made certain Mama, Lydia and Kitty were all well dosed with my herbal blend before we left the house. I hoped the effects would last for most of the day. As the older sister, Kitty was to be my bridesmaid, Charlotte Lucas would stand up with Lizzy and Lydia would stand up with Mary. That way each groom would not see the sister who was his bride until Papa walked her down the aisle to him.

As we left the house, Mary came up close beside me and whispered, "Are you certain you put enough of those drops in Lydia's drink?"

I looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

"The laudanum or whatever it is you have been slipping to her and to Mama. I have noticed, although I do not think anyone else has. I approve completely. Did you use enough this time?"

"It is an herbal additive. I do not know if it is enough, but they needed to remain awake."

"I would not mind at all if Mama and Lydia both slept through the day. Will you give me the recipe before I leave? I think my husband might occasionally need calming."

I recovered from my shock enough to say, "Of course. It came from one of Papa's books and I wrote it out before I returned the book to his study. I will let you copy it before you go. It is in my things that have already gone to Netherfield."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, Jane. I appreciate everything you have done for me these last couple weeks. I wish you all happiness, you know."

"I wish the same for you, Mary," I said, and I meant it.

The three ceremonies went by quickly and soon we had all signed the register and were on our way to my new home for the breakfast. Unlike for the ball, the decorations were not exactly elegant or tasteful, but they were certainly festive. I knew Mama enjoyed herself and it was about what all our guests would have expected. Mama could have her day of triumph. It did not bother me. In fact, it was rather fun to see the disgust on Miss Bingley's face when the neighbors congratulated _her_ on her display or complimented her on the kind way she was welcoming her new sisters by marriage with a grand celebration. I think they knew full well the decoration was Mama's doing and Miss Bingley would rather cut her own throat than welcome us as family. I would have to thank her myself before the gathering was through. It was fun to see her struggle not to scowl.

I saw Mr. Wickham getting a plate of food from the buffet and flirting with several of the local young ladies. I would have to watch him if he seemed to be getting ideas of gaining a connection to my new brother, Mr. Darcy, by way of a marriage to Kitty or Lydia. For now, he stayed away from them, almost as assiduously as he stayed away from Mr. Darcy. In fact, I doubt he even wanted Mr. Darcy to know he was present. I noticed Mr. Wickham had not come through the receiving line and he disappeared any time Mr. Darcy was in the room.

The party had gone on for some time when I saw Lizzy slip away after being subjected to yet another burst of Mama's joy at the event. Even subdued, Mama was a bit much. Lizzy looked dejected and pale. I knew she had not slept well this week. Clearly, it was time we had a talk. I followed her to the drawing room where a few people had taken advantage of a quiet place to sit and digest all the good food.

"How are you, Lizzy?" I asked in a low voice as we stood in a deserted corner.

"I do not wish to speak of it. I am doing the best I can. Are you truly happy, Jane?" Lizzy asked me.

"Very happy, indeed," I answered in all honesty. I had the security I wanted and a husband who would treat me well and give in to my every wish. I could not have asked for more.

Lizzy sighed. "I am glad of that," she said. "Your happiness will sustain me."

She looked so very miserable. I simply could not leave things this way for her. After all, in her own way she had always been very kind to me even if she frequently annoyed me as well. She was my sister. As I saw Mr. Darcy approaching through the open door, I made my decision. Just as he got into earshot I spoke, loudly enough that he would be certain to hear.

"You must know, Lizzy, I overheard Mr. Wickham boasting to some of the other officers. _He_ arranged the compromise with Mr. Darcy. He said he had seen from the first that Mr. Darcy was attracted to you and he enjoyed telling you tales of Mr. Darcy's cruelty to make you dislike him even more than you did after the insult at the assembly." I saw Mr. Darcy startle and stop where he was. Lizzy had not seen him yet and I pretended I did not either as I continued.

"Mr. Wickham was laughing over how gullible you had been as you offered your friendship and sympathy in response to his lies. When it became clear you would not also offer him your virtue, he said he decided to take revenge on you both. He thought it most amusing to force you into marriage with a man you disliked based largely on Mr. Wickham's lies and he felt Mr. Darcy would be miserable with a woman who was forced into marrying him to avoid ruin. Mr. Wickham also hoped you might still feel sympathy for him and would offer him money or other advantages in the future. You must believe me, Lizzy. I heard it all from his own mouth and was disgusted as he laughed with his friends over your plight. You _must_ talk to Mr. Darcy and overcome your misunderstandings. Do not let Mr. Wickham's evil win out and make you both miserable."

I stopped there as Lizzy burst into tears. I was deciding how best to handle comforting her when Mr. Darcy stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around my sister's shoulders, pulling her close.

"I heard what you said, Mrs. Bingley," he told me. "Thank you for passing on the information." He turned back to Lizzy, holding her comfortingly. "Come, Elizabeth. I think we need some privacy. It seems there is much about which we must speak."

Lizzy looked up at him in surprise, although tears still streamed from her eyes. I knew he admired her, but I was still amazed at the tenderness he continued to display to her. With a nod of farewell to me, he gently led Lizzy from the room. As they went, I breathed a slight sigh of relief. All would eventually be well between them, I hoped. Mr. Wickham would just have to look out for himself. Yes, I had betrayed him, but family came first. I knew very well he had no evidence that could incriminate me in this affair. With word quickly spreading that he was a known liar, I stood in an even better position. Any punishment would be his alone. I was certain he had done something at some time to make him deserve whatever he received.

"Is anything wrong, Jane?" Charles asked me as he came running to my side when I stepped out into the corridor. "Has something happened to your sister? I saw Darcy taking her upstairs."

"I am afraid I heard some shocking news, Charles, and it affected Lizzy more than I thought it would when I told her. I overheard Mr. Wickham boasting that he arranged the compromise as a means of punishing my sister for not offering him her virtue and to revenge himself on Mr. Darcy for denying him all the funds he wished. Lizzy thought Mr. Wickham was a friend, you see."

"How terrible. Still I expect Darcy will sort it all out. He may even find a way to punish Mr. Wickham for his affront, beyond being happy in his marriage, that is. They will be happy. I am certain of that." He smiled hopefully at me.

"I expect you are right," I said. "Shall we return to the breakfast? If Mr. Wickham is still here, you can have him and all the other officers put out. In fact, it is getting rather late. Perhaps we should encourage _all_ our guests to leave." I gave him a flirtatious look that made him promptly forget any problems the Darcys might be having. I had learned much from Mama over the years; now it was time to apply the knowledge my own way.

As we headed back to the company I found myself wondering how soon I could convince him to send Caroline and the Hursts on their way for good. It should not be too difficult, I thought, as he looked at me in a way that clearly anticipated the evening to come. Just a suggestion here or there, a smile and a kiss, or perhaps a bit more. He would soon do anything I asked.

Charlotte Lucas had once said that happiness in marriage was entirely a matter of chance, but I did not agree. It took planning, persistence, and, above all, a little gentle manipulation. I was skilled at all three. My future happiness was assured.


	7. Epilogue

**Chapter Seven – Epilogue**

I settled into my favorite chair to read my letters, rubbing my hand over the swell of my belly as I did. I have hopes of a son this time, although with no entail to worry about, Charles would be just as happy with another daughter to dote upon. He is such an affectionate father towards Rosemary and Beth, I have no worries about this little one.

Fortune has granted me a perfect marriage. I know I originally married Charles for security and an escape from my family home, but I quickly grew to love him. Yes, he is malleable and not very bright, but I consider those traits among his good points. He is also a caring husband and I rarely have to manipulate him into anything now because he is so eager to please me he usually gives me what I want before I have to ask. I make certain to show him my appreciation, one of the things I learned by the negative example Mama gave. Had she shown Papa more appreciation and less complaints, he might have been less likely tease and belittle her. I want to keep Charles's affections focused on me, so I have given him good reason to stay faithful. As a result, our home is happy one.

I decided to open Mary's letter first. Despite the physical distance between us, she and I have become closer since our marriages. We commiserated with each other over our confinements. She was fortunate enough to provide an heir and a spare, so Longbourn is secure even if her husband passes before Papa. She told me it was unlikely she would have any other children, but volunteered no further details. I have chosen not to ask. How she manages her husband is her own business. She made good use of the herbal recipe she had copied out and I think she found much more of interest when I sent her a copy of the book I had pulled it from, which I purchased as a gift for her when Charles and I were in London on our wedding trip. (I purchased a copy for myself as well, it had several good hints for healing childhood ailments.) We only discuss the matter obliquely, so I have not asked if she has found a way to administer it to Lady Catherine at any time.

The grand lady was furious when her nephew married Lizzy. She ranted and raved for days. She also threatened to get rid of Mr. Collins when she learned Mary was the sister of "that scheming hussy," as she called Lizzy. No one ever told her she was angry at the wrong sister, because only I knew for sure. Mary said she had to remind Lady Catherine a few times that a living was granted for life. Only the bishop could dismiss her husband and that was unlikely unless he committed a crime. When Lady Catherine persisted, Mary also mentioned her uncle was a successful attorney. In the end, she had to ask that Darcy write to his aunt to reiterate her points, which he gladly did. That eventually stopped the threats, but from what Mary says, it did not stop the complaints. She spends little time in Lady Catherine's company, so she generally does not let what the old woman says bother her. She has even trained her husband to care for his noble patroness's opinion much less and her own much more.

I enjoyed reading her news about the latest antics of my nephews, William and Edward. I hope to meet them some time, but with the increased distance since we moved to the estate Charles purchased for us in York and the difficulty of traveling with young children, I knew it might be a few years yet.

Kitty's letter discussed the small doings of her life. The year previous, she married a gentleman of moderate means who was an acquaintance of Darcy from school (Even Lizzy calls her husband Darcy; he hates his given name). He may have arranged the marriage. I do not know for sure. At any rate, Kitty appears happy with the match. She has a good situation and I know Uncle Gardiner probably negotiated a secure settlement for her. Charles and Darcy both set up accounts with him shortly after the weddings to provide dowries for Kitty and Lydia and give Uncle Gardiner a reason to be at the table when a settlement was drawn up for each of my younger sisters.

As I had feared, Lydia tried to expose the family to ruin, although it was more stupidity than actual intent. Wickham had not had the chance to do the job. Darcy paid a visit to the militia camp the day after the weddings and gave his one-time friend the choice between rotting in debtor's prison and taking a sea voyage to the Antipodes. Not surprisingly, he took the option that gave him more room to maneuver. He also tried to implicate me in Lizzy's compromise, but everyone to whom he told the tale just laughed at him. I was a little surprised he tried to play that card. He must have known Darcy well enough to realize that for Wickham to accuse me was the best way of bringing Darcy to trust me implicitly. After I learned the full truth of his earlier dealings and the amount of his debt, I think he was fortunate Darcy even gave him a choice of fate. He was less fortunate in the choice of ship to take him away. It was lost at sea with all hands, meaning Wickham was gone for good when Lydia had her brush with notoriety.

My foolish sister convinced Colonel Forster's wife to invite her as a guest when the unit spent the summer at Brighton. A large number of other units were there as well. Charles and I were visiting Pemberley at the time, so there was no one with sense or influence enough to prevent a situation clearly destined for disaster. Papa simply let her go.

When Kitty's letter arrived at Pemberley essentially complaining that Lydia was off having fun without her, Lizzy, Darcy and I all saw the danger at once. Darcy headed for Brighton the next morning, requesting the assistance of his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, on the way. Without the consideration of keeping visiting privileges in the households of Meryton, the men of Colonel Forster's unit saw no reason to refrain from accepting whatever Lydia chose to offer. By the time Darcy and his cousin arrived she had spread her favors rather freely, although it was not common enough knowledge to make its way back to the gossips of Meryton yet. Had Lydia been a little more specific in the letters she wrote to Kitty describing the fun she was having there would have been no keeping it quiet.

Darcy used his place as Lydia's brother by marriage to take her from the camp on the pretext of a visit to her sister. Lydia did not go willingly, but Darcy can be very forceful. With the help of Colonel Fitzwilliam they found a junior officer to marry her at the cost of a commission for a higher rank. Lydia did not improve her behavior, but she had the respectability that came from being a married woman, so our family standing did not suffer. I rarely heard from Lydia unless she needed money and I sent money even less often. I would support her if she were in poverty, but she is like Mama and frequently overspends her budget on fripperies. She asks for money to avoid telling her husband what she has done. I do not think he is actually fooled by her. Darcy and the Colonel picked a smart man, although marriage to Lydia was quite a price to pay for his commission and a connection to our families.

I saved Lizzy's letter for last. She usually has much to say on the beauties of Pemberley and her activities in the household. I will agree it is a lovely estate. In addition, Lizzy has been as fortunate in her husband as I. Darcy truly loves her and after their discussion the day of the wedding they quickly worked out their differences. They have lived happily together, mostly at Pemberley, for the last five years. So far they have only one daughter to bless their family, but Lizzy has hopes the child she is currently expecting will be a son. Like me, though, she knows her husband will not mind either way. There is no entail on Pemberley.

Caroline has not been so lucky. She got caught in her own compromise only a month after my wedding, although it was not one managed by me. A fortune-hunting man of the Ton managed to catch her alone on a balcony and cause enough of a scandal she had to marry him or face ruin. I will admit to giving Charles a few hints to help the situation along quickly. To ease his worry about his sister, I also suggested he have Uncle Gardiner help him with the settlement. They made certain Caroline would never be penniless, but her husband still has control of most of her dowry. He has an estate at least, one about the same size as Longbourn, but it _is_ subject to an entail and one of these days Caroline must produce a son or facing losing her home when her husband dies. The cousin currently set to inherit sounds similar in nature to Mary's husband's father. He is unlikely to be kind to Caroline, especially with her attitude and manners.

We do not have much contact with Caroline or the Hursts, who moved back to Mr. Hurst's family home as soon as I could convince Charles it was not right for them to live off of his income forever. That got them out of my hair about the same time as Caroline. I do not think either of his sisters are very happy. I tried to hint to Caroline when she married that she could either whine about her bad fortune or do something to turn it to good. I think she likes to whine. That is her choice, and I leave her to it.

For myself, I plan to continue to have a happy home. There is always some way to fix the problems we face. I will do what it takes to keep my family safe and well-cared for. That is my choice and I will let no one stop me.

* * *

 _AN:_ _Big thanks to Contrari Mari, who I have_ _found out_ _was the source of the comment that prompted this story. I have truly enjoyed playing with the ideas and may pick bits of the theme later. You never can tell with me.  
_

 _A Matter of Manipulation and Smoky Dreams have both prompted some **very** strong reactions, much to my surprise. It has been interesting reading the comments that have come in and how passionate many people feel on one side or another as the stories and characters have unfolded. It is also interesting to see how much people read into even the smallest of details, as well as the powerful preconceived notions many have about the characters (both a benefit and a hazard of fan fiction, even when a story is clearly far from canon at the outset). It helps me see how to craft future stories as well as making me think about the ones in progress._

 _Thank you all for your comments and thank you as well to the many people who read without commenting. I hope you were entertained whether you agreed with how the story played out or not. I look forward to posting more stories soon. :oD_


End file.
